A Demon's Tale
by Demon Kirara
Summary: Originally titled "TMNT Love". What happens when four mean green turtles meet four beautiful women, who have shocking secrets that even they don't know themselves. Will the girls and turtles prevail before the darkness closes in around our favourite foursome and their new friends? Will the girls find out about their true selves? Turtles/OCs. (I know I suck at summaries don't judge)
1. Chapter 1

_**A Demon Tale**_

**Author's Note:** This is just a little background on my OCs

_**Ok, ya'll. Here it is the rewritten story for TMNT Love, but the title has changed to "A Demon's Tale". I am SO SORRY for keeping you all waiting. But the first one sucked. I thought that it was rushed. I've rewritten it and it's much better than before. Thing is, I'll be updating once a month. So I can continue some chapters.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the new story and let me know how much better it is then the old one. I know that some of the chapters will have the same as the old story, but I either added more in or used some of it and changed it around. Ok, without further ado, here is "A Demon's Tale".**_

**Chapter 1: Meet The Girls**

**Name:** Kiara Young

**Nicknames:** Kay, Kia

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** Eighteen and a half

**Appearance:** Hazel brown eyes, Goldie brown, waist-length hair with blonde streaks, wavy.

**Species:** Human with demon traits

**Demon Appearance:** White fur with black markings, ruby red coloured eyes, one tail with a black tip, cat-like appearance (is human with demon traits remember)

**Favourite Colour:** Blue

**Family:** Mother and Brother living in Australia, Father – unknown (for now)

**Likes:** Music (everything but heavy metal), dancing, singing, reading, writing, sport, children, cultures (especially Japanese), family, friends

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, travel, large crowds

**Personality:** Confident, caring, kind, protective of her friends and family, honourable, tough, loving, fiercely loyal to friends and family, patient

**Background:** Kiara lives with her Mother and Brother in Australia. She never knew who her Father was for he left before she was born. Five years later her Mother met another man and married him and five years after that when Kiara was ten years old her Mother had a baby boy named Andrew. Kiara's Mother knew her daughter was special but never said a thing about it. Kiara was always curious about her Father so she kept asking her Mother about him, but she changes the subject each time to avoid the question. One night while online, she met three friends who live in different places. One friend lived in San Francisco; California, America, her second friend lived in Toronto, Canada and her last friend lived in Madrid, Spain. They all decided to go to New York for schooling at university at the age of eighteen and seventeen. Kiara is the eldest of the four.

**Name:** Tanyta Swan

**Nicknames:** Tan, Nyta (pronounced Ni-ta)

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** Eighteen

**Appearance:** Brown eyes, black, chin-length wavy hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control water)

**Demon Appearance:** Black fur with white markings, sapphire coloured eyes, one tail with a white tip, cat-like appearance.

**Favourite Colour:** Purple

**Family:** Mother, Father, one older Sister and two younger Brothers living in California, America

**Likes:** Music (anything but heavy metal and rock), dancing, reading, sport, family, friends, inventing gadgets, studying

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, _very_ loud noise (especially when she's working on something)

**Personality:** Confident (when it comes to her inventions), caring, kind, protective (when need be), smart, tough, helpful and loving, intelligent, patient, fiercely loyal to friends and family

**Background:** Tanyta lives in San Francisco, America. She lives with her parents and three siblings. Her Mother was Australian, where her Father was American. Her Mother decided to stay in America with him. When Tanyta was ten years old she went online and made three friends from different places; Toronto, Canada; Adelaide, Australia and Madrid, Spain. She got to chatting with them for eight years and they all decided one night that they all should study at New York University when they turned eighteen or seventeen. They had applied for NYU and was accepted. Tanyta left the morning after to find an apartment to wait for her friends. They were gonna rent an apartment together. Once everyone arrives they all agreed to find jobs together and start their first day of university together.

**Name:** Gloria Diego

**Nicknames:** Ria, Glo

**Height:** 5'9"

**Age:** Seventeen and a half

**Appearance:** Emerald green eyes, brown, mid-back length, straight hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control air)

**Demon Appearance:** Brown fur with sandy coloured markings, diamond coloured eyes, one tail with a sandy coloured tip, cat-like appearance

**Favourite Colour:** Orange

**Family:** Mother and Father split up, Gloria lives with her Father in Madrid, Spain, has one full-related Sister and one half-Brother, also living with her and her Father as well as her step-Mother

**Likes:** Music (anything but classical, country and heavy metal), dancing, singing, reading (mainly comic books), partying, video games, friends, family

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, heights

**Personality:** Over-confident, caring, kind, protective (when she's being serious), tough, goofy, less patient but patient enough, loyal to family and friends

**Background:** Gloria is a Spanish-American girl, with her Mother being Spanish and her Father being American. Her father decided to stay in Spain after he and his wife split. After they split up Gloria decided to live with her Father in Madrid. She has two siblings one of which is half-blood, through their father. When Gloria was nine, she found a website where she can chat to people online and she quickly made friends with three other girls around the world, one living in Australia, another in America and the last in Canada. Eight years later all the girls decided to move to New York to study at New York University, they first applied and got accepted. Gloria left two days later to meet her new friends that she only talked to online and never saw before.

**Name:** Jasmine Hunt

**Nicknames:** Jazzy, Jas

**Height:** 5'10"

**Age:** Seventeen

**Appearance:** Ice blue eyes, shoulder-length, curly blonde hair

**Species:** Human with demon traits and a power (can control earth)

**Demon Appearance:** Sandy coloured fur with brown markings, topaz coloured eyes, one tail with brown tip, cat-like appearance

**Favourite Colour:** Red

**Family:** Mother living in Toronto, Canada, only child, Father – unknown (for now)

**Likes:** Music (rock and heavy metal), beating her punching bag, sport (especially rough ones like football), watching wrestling, dancing and motorcycles

**Dislikes:** Villains, selfish people, criminals, bugs (mainly spiders)

**Personality:** Over-confident, caring, kind (when she wants to be), very protective of her friends and family, tough, hot-headed, fiercely loyal to friends and family, not patient.

**Background:** Jasmine is a full Canadian girl, she lives in Toronto, Canada with her Mother, and her Father walked out on them when she was only one year old, so she never knew him well. She is an only child, she has no siblings. Her Mother was an alcoholic, she would beat Jasmine up whenever she was drunk, saying that it was her fault that her husband walked out on her. Jasmine would always keep to herself at those times. When she was nine, she was fed up with her Mother and ran away, she lived out on the street only having a phone with her, as well as some clothes and little money she had.

When she was on the street, she hopped online and made friends with different girls from different places. While she has been on the streets, she had been stealing some money from pedestrians so she could get herself credit as well as new clothes for when she grew and also for food. Six years later, she got a job and earned money to rent herself an apartment until two years later, her friends and herself all decided to move to New York, Jasmine had little money left from using it all for paying her rent of the apartment, she had enough to make the trip to New York. She moved immediately. Once she got to New York, she went looking for a job, so that she had money to pay her share for rent as well as groceries. Once she found a job, she decided to go to the apartment where Tanyta was waiting for her and got settled in and waiting for her other friends.

**Author's Note:** Now I tried making this sound better, but for some reason my mind doesn't want to think about how to make it better. Hope you enjoyed learning about the girls and review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Howdy everyone, this is a rewrite on my old story 'TMNT Love'. I changed the title for the other one seemed weird and old style. Please read and enjoy, I do not own the TMNT characters or their friends, only my OCs.

**Chapter 2: Robbery**

_**Kiara's POV**_

It was night like any other, I was walking home from the nearby dance studio that me and my three best friends in the whole world have dance sessions in. It was a quiet night for me as I was walking to my apartment that I shared with my friends, (they are out working at the moment, soon to be home at ten tonight or sooner, depends) and for that reason I was on edge, it's nine-thirty and already dark, well darker than usual. Hey, while I'm walking home, I'll tell you a little about myself.\

My name is Kiara Young, I'm eighteen years old and I'm from the outback (Australia, if anyone is confused). I won't waste the time and tell you all my past up til today but I'll mention that I lived with my mother, Sharyn, my brother, Andrew and my step-father, Trent. Trent may not be my real father, but he has raised me where my real father didn't both. My mother never really told me about him all that much even with me asking her. I'll tell you about my day today, it was a nice day, my friends and I woke, got ourselves ready for school, we go to NYU (New York University). It was just an ordinary day at school, lessons with boring teachers, school bullies, awful tasting cafeteria food, you name it. Anyway, me and the girls were all glad when the bell rang for school out at three-thirty.

Of course we headed home straight after school, talking about what we will be doing tonight once we return home. When we arrived at the apartment, we all got ready for work, or in my case ready for a dance session. Once we were ready we left to see each other off at our usual place. As we arrived at our destination, a corner on our street a couple blocks away, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I kept heading straight up a couple more blocks to the dance studio. Whenever we all have a day off of work we go together, but since I don't have work today and the others do, I went alone. Usually I would stay home and read for a bit, but since, I was still filled with anger from today so I decided to do a dancing session tonight.

I arrived at the studio an hour later after leaving the apartment. The session turned out not too bad, after a hard time at school sticking up for my friend from a bully who likes to pick on her for being a nerd, not meaning that in a mean way (she's one of the best nerds that I'm glad to be friends with). As the session continued, I felt calmer and able to control my anger again. I try to control it so much, most of the time I just meditate to calm the anger down but that doesn't always happen, if not that I normally read, sing, or dance to calm myself down. Obviously I didn't feel like meditating tonight, instead I felt like dancing instead. Anyway enough about me and my day, I'll get back to the story.

As I came up to a bank (that was next door to the building where our apartment is located in) I heard the alarms blaring, I know that I may not be the police, but I can't let thugs or thieves do bad things, especially when the building they plan to attack is right next door to where I live, which by the way will keep us awake all night. I went to check it out. As I arrived inside the bank, I found out that it was a group of men and women with strange purple dragon tattoos on their arms, legs, backs, necks and chests stealing the money that were kept in this bank. Being trained as a black belt in karate class I thought I could handle them, it was only a group of ten at most.

"Alright thieves, stop right there!" I yelled, the gang stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"What are you, night security?" one thug with a green mohawk asked, I decided to call Mohawk.

"No, but you're causing a disturbance to the living residence in this area, so I'm ending it," I said.

"Oooo, lookie here boys, we's got ourselves a fight and maybe a prize. C'mon sweetheart, let's you and me have some fun alright," the thug with the green spiky hair, I decided to call Spike, called over and started approaching me while chuckling.

"I rather watch paint dry, Hon," I replied sarcastically, getting into my fighting stance.

"Oh come on sweetheart, we's just want some fun with you," 'Spike' said as he started walking toward me.

"No thanks, babe. I prefer to punch you in the family jewels instead," I sarcastically called to him.

"Oooo, she's a feisty one boys and girls. And I like them feisty," Spike continued. "Two Tonne, go get her and hold her down".

As 'Two Tonne' came closer he reached out his hand to put it on my shoulder to try and hold me but I intercepted him and threw him behind me, he hit the wall, fairly hard, I think he fell unconscious. _Oh, right. Got more strength behind me then I realized, this will be so sweet and awesome!_ I thought with pride, but hid the expression from the members. I was keeping my eyes on the other members who were shocked at seeing their buddy knocked out. They kept advancing toward me; I kept my fighting stance up and prepared myself for a battle not knowing that four shadows were watching me.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

It was a quiet night in the lair; I looked up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was 9:00pm. Time for patrol, finally.

"Guys, it's time for patrol!" I called to my brothers so we could get the night over with so the others don't complain to me all the time.

"Aww, but Leo, I'm almost finished this new game. Just a little longer PLEASE!" a surfer accent voice whined from over near the TVs, I looked over to where big baby blue puppy dog eyes were looking at me, begging me to wait a bit longer.

"Sorry Mikey, but we need to patrol tonight, then once we come back you can continue your game, okay?" I said in a stern and firm voice, trying to get Mikey to come without a hassle. My youngest brother, Michelangelo decided it was best not to argue with me. as he walked to the lair's entrance I noticed he was bouncing around on his heels with his orange bandanna tails bouncing along with him, his sea-green skin reflecting the light, while spinning his nunchucks around loosely.

"Coming Leo!" a gentle voice called from the lab. I looked over to see an olive-green skin turtle with a purple bandanna over his eyes and with a bo staff strapped to his shell came over.

"Hurry up Donny, we're wasting precious night-time!" I called over to him sarcastically.

My brainy and middle brother, Donatello doesn't like to leave his lab (unless it's for training or patrolling. He never really comes out for breakfast, lunch or dinner some nights; especially when he is busy working on a project either old or new. Every once in a while he'll come out for something to eat and go to his own room to sleep, sometimes I have to move him to his bed because he fell asleep working on inventions all night in his lab.

"Yea, yea, keep your voice down why don't ya Fearless," a gruff Brooklyn accent came from above. I look above to the second level of our home and saw a dark forest green skin turtle with a red mask around his eyes leaning on the rails with a sai twirling in one hand and with a smug grin on his face.

"Raph, how many time do I have to ask you to stop calling me 'Fearless'" I growled.

"Not enough obviously, Fearless," my immediate younger brother, Raphael, said. He loves to annoy me for no particular reason; we seem to start fights very often over nothing at all. Sometimes I wonder if it has anything to do with me being leader and him being my second-in-command. Sometimes when we fight it turns physically and someone gets hurt. He may be a hot-head but when it comes to fights against the enemy, he is always watching our backs, mostly Don and Mikey's back anyway.

"Come on guys, let's go on patrol now," I said and led the way to the surface and onto the rooftops.

I'm Leonardo and I'm the eldest of my brothers and the leader, I have a light forest green skin with a blue bandanna around my eyes with my twin katana in an 'x' shape on my back.

We decided to patrol around downtown for a change of scenery. Our patrol consisted of the usual; Mikey taunting Raph and getting him angry and pound Mikey, sometimes I wonder why he taunts him; I'm afraid we'll never know. Donny would normally keep to himself and think on what to do next with his invention, Raph would do what I mentioned earlier if not that, look out for Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja to bash their heads in. Me, well, I just keep ahead and keep an eye for enemies, or neighbours who decide to look out their windows.

As we reached a rooftop next to the bank I checked the time on my Shell Cell, it was nine-thirty; we still have half an hour before we need to head home. We were about to patrol another point of the city when we heard an alarm blaring right next to us.

"Let's go guys!" I called as we jumped to the banks rooftop. We peered in through the window and what a scene to behold.

"Alright thieves, stop right there!" we heard a female yell (she had a funny accent, must be Australian or some other English speaking countries like England or something) at whoever were robbing the bank. We look to the where the door is and saw a girl no older than eighteen at most with hair that looks gold in the moonlight and brown in the darkness, (so I'm presuming her hair colour is golden-brown). Her hair was beautiful and up in a high ponytail and with a sexy bra (I guess human girls call an exercise bra) on and trousers. _Wait; did I just say 'beautiful and sexy'?_ I asked myself. _I'm starting to act and sound like Raph_. I shook my head of the thought.

Now that was a scary thought to be thinking. I looked at her face as best I can from where I was and made out brown eyes. I kept staring at her, when she threw the guy over her shoulder, I was amazed at the strength she had. She knew how to kick butt.

"We should help her," Raph said angrily and ready to punch the Purple Dragons members (we figured it out once the members came into the light) heads in.

"No, we'll stay here until it's really necessary for the moment. She looks to be holding out just fine," I said back, he growled but complied none the less. Which is a surprise, he never listens to a single order I give him and he went along with it this time.

But anyway back to the girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the way she was fighting was mesmerising and I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful and was skilful. _I wonder if she does any martial arts?_ I asked myself. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw that she got knocked into the wall. So I ordered that it was time to intervene. So my bros and I jumped down to fight the Purple Dragons and help out the girl.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I thought I was doing quite alright; I knocked out at least eight or so members of this gang. As I was going to defeat another one, I felt a fist hit me and knocked me back and hit the wall, having the wind knocked out of me, I tried to catch my breath again, but found it difficult. My vision was becoming blurry and hazy, I couldn't see well in front of me, but I didn't let the thugs know that so I still fought.

"Hey, boneheads," a gruff Brooklyn accent, obviously male sounded from the shadows "that's no way to treat a lady".

"Oi, this is my fight, I can handle them," I yelled to them as I swayed a bit.

"You're swaying, that's a sure sign that you're not fine and can't handle the rest," the same Brooklyn accent male said.

"Miss, you better get out of here, we'll take care of them," a gentler male voice called to me. I tried seeing them but couldn't thanks to my blurry vision, I almost lost my balance if it wasn't for a pair of arms grabbing and picking me up bridal style.

"Put me down, I'm fine to walk," I protested as I heard fighting going on.

"Sorry Miss, but I can't do that, you got hit pretty hard and can't see straight. I'll take you home." The same gentle voice then asked: "where do you live?"

"The building next door… fourth… floor," I answered groggily, fighting the urge to fall under. I snuggled up to the man and felt a hard chest, a _really_ hard chest. I looked up at the man but couldn't see fully well, I only caught a glimpse of blue and green before I surrendered myself to darkness.

**Author's Note:** There's the first chapter, how'd you like it? Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know. Read and review please, it would be much appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon. Stay in touch, for there is more to come. Next chapter is where we meet the other three girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Whoever has read and review I thank and salute you. It really helps me out with the stories and wanting to keep writing them. Here's chapter 2, enjoy. Also, the review left behind by Guest, could you give me an idea on why Kiara is better to be with Raph? I'm not dissing the idea or anything but I'm curious as to what you thought.

**Chapter 3: Strange Dreams**

_**Kiara's POV:**_

I woke up next morning finding myself in our apartment on our sofa, with my head bandaged and throbbing with pain. _How did I arrive here? Last I knew I was in the bank next door, stopping thugs, when…_ I thought and stopped thinking back to the night I just had, how someone or four someone's came and helped me out and they must've brought me home. _Weird!_

"Oi, my head, did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me last night?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, we actually missed that, we were too busy cleaning you up," a new voice said sarcastically. I looked up at a smiling wavy black chin-length haired girl about my age standing there with brown eyes looking concerned at me, some painkillers in hand and a glass of water. She was wearing a violet tank top with a sky-blue knee-length skirt. She walked over to me with the objects in hand and handed them to me.

"Why didn't you chase them down? I knew that Jazzy would have done that," I sarcastically replied back.

"Sorry, but when we came home, we found you on the couch with a big gash wound in your head, we didn't even have time to go after them," the first bit she said was true obviously but the second bit was sarcasm know. Tanyta Swan, one of my best friends is a really intelligent person, she's basically the smartest person I know, but being smarter does have its disadvantages. For at school, she gets teased a lot and picked on. She relies on us to help her, but most of the time she would ignore it. Hopefully someday she'll get the courage to stick up for herself. "What happened Kia?"

"It's a little hazy, but I'll try to remember," I answered rubbing at my head after taking those painkillers. I closed my eyes for a while when I was interrupted by another voice coming into the room.

"Oh, Kay, thank god your awake," a Spanish accent voice sounded from the doorway leading to the hall to where the rooms are. I opened my eyes and looked over to the new voice and sure enough, there were two girls. One had emerald green eyes with her straight brown hair down, finishing about mid-back, she had a V-neck short sleeve orange top, with skinny jeans hugging her waist. The second girl had ice blue eyes, with her shoulder length curly blonde hair, in a low ponytail. She was wearing her usual clothing consisting of a blood red tank top under her black leather jacket, with black coloured denim jeans. "Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones, jovencita".

Since being taught Spanish at school in my hometown (or city I guess), Adelaide in Australia, and passing the subject with flying colors, I could understand the Spanish speaking girl, whereas the blonde girl hadn't had a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Seriously, speak English girl, I can never understand you when you speak mumbo jumbo" the ice blue eyed girl said, irritated.

"It is not my fault I like to speak in my natural tongue, although I am both American and Spanish," the emerald green eyed girl answered. "Anyway, to business we go. What the heck happened? Why were you on the couch with a big gash wound in your head? And what on earth did you do last night?"

"Wow, that was a mouthful hermana," I joked.

"Hey, I do the joking around here. Now, answer the questions," the emerald green eyed girl, my best friend, Gloria Diego asked. Gloria is older than Jasmine, but younger than Nyta and I. She is a very bubbly and talkative person I know. She had to be the person you would go to the most to be cheered up. She is energetic, sweet, kind, loving and caring. She is not that much older than Jazzy being seventeen and a half years of age and Jas being seventeen. Gloria is very open whereas Jas is a complete opposite, she will keep all her emotions in, on some occasions you would lucky to hear of her past. But overall we don't know much about her background story. Whereas Gloria just blabs it out.

Gloria is fairly confident in most things that she does. She's an excellent artist, she loves to paint. And her dance moves will blow you away, her voice will too. She is one heck of a talented student (too bad she's not as bright when it comes to lessons), she seems to fall asleep in class (who doesn't), but she tends to keep up, which is a good thing (especially to Tanyta who would tutor us, but we prefer to try ourselves first).

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. But to be honest, I'm not entirely sure, I mean one minute I'm walking home from the dance studio, then nothing, it's all blurry," I answered truthfully.

"Hmm. How about we try something chicas," Tanyta said as she moved to sit on the couch next to me and instructed me. "Now, Kiara, close your eyes." I did as she asked me.

"Alright, what's next?" I asked her.

"Now focus only on last night when you were walking home," Tanyta said.

"Ok, I'm there," I answered.

"Good, now tell me what you remember. What do you remember feeling? Seeing? Hearing? Smelling?" Tan asked. _Ok weird question, but better answer_ I thought. Thanks to meditating, I can focus and forget the world for at least a few minutes.

"I remember… feeling calmer and relaxed. I was walking from the studio; I was looking at the ground. I have been glancing around to make sure that I was walking the right way," I started.

"Good, anything else?" Tan pressed on.

"I couldn't really smell anything, except the usual air. Uh… as I was approaching the apartment building I hear the bank alarms blaring. I went to see what the commotion was. I saw it was a gang of some sort," I continued.

"Do you remember anything about them?" the brown eyed teen asked.

"Yea, I remember they were wearing purple dragon tattoos on their body like arms, legs, face, neck you name it" I answered "I fought them and tried to defeat them, but got surprised when one jumped me and hit me hard in the back of the head, and thrown into the wall. I got the wind knocked out of me," I continued.

"Good, that's good. Is that all?" Tanyta asked. That's the thing I love about Tanyta Swan. She is sweet, patient and understanding and she's a really great listener.

"No… I remember… hearing voices… I tried finding the people connected to the voices, but… I couldn't see them, for my vision was blurry and for they were concealed in the shadows," I finished.

"Is that all?" Tan asked again.

"No, it isn't. I also remember… one of those new voices… a male… picked me up and… asked where I live, I told him and… he must of drop me off here," I finished, for good this time.

"You gave a complete stranger our address?" yelled the ice blue eyed girl. "You didn't even know this guy, what gave you the right to give him our address? They could have been kidnappers or rapists or even killers and you gave them OUR ADDRESS?" she was steamed.

"Chill Jay," I said to the blonde. "Chica, listen, I told you my vision was going fuzzy and my mind wasn't working properly. And anyway, if he were any of them people you just mentioned, then why did he drop me off here, without having done a thing to me?" I asked reasoning with her.

"Yea, yea I guess you're right. Still, you shouldn't have done that," Jasmine told me. Jasmine Hunt may be the youngest of us four girls, being only seventeen years of age, but she has a bad temper. Whenever someone or something pisses her off, she goes all out killer. It's hard trying to get her to chill. The only thing we can do is let me talk to her or give her a spar fight to release any anger she had. Her being a street and me a black belt in karate, we would give a good match. She maybe a pain in the ass, but we all love her anyway. But put Nyta, Glo or I in danger and Jas will be there to beat (or sometimes kill) the offender to protect us, that is how loyal Jasmine Hunt is. She is one of the most loyal people I know (maybe the only one at that).

"Anyway, Kia, did you catch any sight of this man or catch a name?" my friend asked.

"Uh… all I got was a blur of blue and green and no name, but I did feel a very hard chest. Almost like a steel one," I answered. "But, I may have dreamt about the green and blue blur. But that wouldn't explain how I came to be here in the apartment after the fight last night," Tanyta sighed, but before she could say anything, the brown haired girl decided to interfere.

"Hermana, usted es muy loco. Usted podría habersido asesinado" she asked in Spanish.

"Oh my God, here we go again!" Jazzy sighed, while Glo was scowling at her.

"Sorry, my bad, I'll say it again in English, shall I?" Ria asked sarcastically.

"Forget it Ria, I'm not that interested in your mumbo jumbo," Jasmine scowled.

"Whatever chica," Tanyta added her two cents worth in. Tanyta has been studying Spanish for a long time and since we use easy words like hermana, amigo and chica a lot, Jasmine knew what they meant, but didn't care about using them as much as we do.

"Chicas, how about we put this all behind us and have…" Ria started. We all smiled big at that and said together (or more like yelled out)…

"A SLUMBER PARTY!" we laughed after saying that. So that's what we did for the rest of the night, danced, sing, competitions, watching marathons and chowing down on food. It was all in good fun and lasted for a long time. Till the early morning.

Once we settled down to silence, Gloria decided to break that silence.

"So, Kay, are you gonna see this mysterious guy who saved you again anytime soon?" she asked in a teasing tone. I blushed a little at that.

"To be honest Ria, I'm not sure, I hope so. To be able to thank him and see him again, you know." As I said this I looked out the window and across to the bank building. As I looked up to the roof, I thought I saw a bulky shadow on the roof, I looked closer and even with the moon not shining brightly I saw the blue fabric around the shadows face was blowing with the wind. I couldn't see his face or body. _This must be the guy who saved me. but who is he? Why did he save me? And more importantly, am I ever gonna see him ever again?_ I asked myself these questions over and over again, just wondering. We all decided it was time for sleep, so we went back to our respected rooms and slept.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

I was sitting on the edge of the bank roof that was robbed last night; it was the early hours of the morning, but I stayed here since last night. The woman I saved then finally woke up, late last night, I tried to listen in on what they were saying and I caught a name: Kiara, beautiful name. I started standing to head home but stopped when I saw her looking out the window (from her spot on the couch) just staring straight at me.

Her beautiful eyes were the color hazel, when in the light but brown away from the light, a beautiful combination of color for a beautiful woman. _Leo, get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking like that_ I argued with myself _you know she'll never go for you_ I sighed at that last bit, for it is true. Me being a hideous mutant turtle and Kiara being a beautiful young woman, it just won't work. She'll hate me and would want nothing to do with me.

I looked away from the beautiful Kiara and headed on home, wishing she could be mine and to be able to see her again without her freaking out.

**Author's Note:** There's my second chapter, what'd you think of it? Read and review. For those people who don't understand Spanish, here are translations for you in order from first use to the last one.

**Translations:**

**Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones, jovencita:** You've got some explaining to do young lady.

**Hermana:** Sister

**Chica:** Girl

**Hermana, usted es muy loco. Usted podría habersido asesinado:** Sister, you are crazy. You could have been killed.


End file.
